Recent times have witnessed tremendous growth in internet and broadcasting arena. Television, being a conventional medium of audio visual broadcasting, has been widely accepted as an ample source of entertainment for the viewers. In similar line, internet technologies have been successfully fulfilling the growing demand of information dissemination along with the entertainment of an individual. Increasing network of internet has converted a significant percentage of television viewership into internet beneficiary as well.
A viewer in general uses television and internet separately for satisfying respective needs. Since, there is no such technological intersection where both the internet and television can be utilized in complementary manner for enhanced viewer experience. In particular, it is extremely difficult to find out television programs having significant relevancy with videos on internet. Hence it becomes inevitable to formulate a method which shall help the viewers to consume the confluence of internet and television.
In the current scenario, lots of efforts have been made to develop various approaches to address the problem of non-confluence of internet and television. Most of the generic approaches do not associate television programs directly with videos on internet, in particular. Thereby it reduces the seamless integration of internet and television. Most of the current research work concentrates on extracting context from broadcast programs first and accordingly fetching data from the internet. Prior arts also describe about a simple keyword based search approach to find out videos related to television program, wherein the program title and REST APIs are used. The reverse process of searching relevant television programs using videos is not trivial. However, such a searching approach has not been attempted, which requires correlation of keywords related to video and electronic program guide data and that may also utilize other online resources. Thus it becomes extremely necessary to provide a solution to associate television programs with videos on the internet, allowing the recommendation of television channels and programs to the viewer, while watching video on internet.
In order to recommend related television programs to a user while the user is viewing video on internet, a method and system is required which could utilize the video context and electronic programme guide to suggest the closely related television programs.
However, the existing methods and systems are not capable of providing a solution that utilizes the context of video on internet, using the metadata of such videos and electronic programme guide to suggest closely related television programs, while viewing video on the internet. Some of the known methods described by relevant prior art are as follows:
US2011066674A to Piepenbrink et al. teaches a method and system for recommending multimedia content which includes collecting consumption information of a plurality of consumers. The patent application does not teach about recommending television programs utilizing the internet video context by using the metadata of internet videos and electronic programme guide
US2008163307A to Coburn et al. teaches a system for accessing entertainment options including a graphic user interface generator that generates program listing display data that includes a listing of programs available for downloading to a user on an associated display device. The patent application does not teach about recommending television programs utilizing the internet video context by using the metadata of internet videos and electronic programme guide
US2007250863A to Ferguson teaches a method and system for the control, aggregation, and management of television programming and Internet content. The patent application does not teach about recommending television programs utilizing the internet video context by using the metadata of internet videos and electronic programme guide
US2006212906A to Cantalini teaches a system and method for receiving, navigating, selecting and viewing data on handheld wireless communication devices and/or internet browsers. The patent application does not teach about recommending television programs utilizing the internet video context by using the metadata of internet videos and electronic programme guide
US2006020973A to Hannum et al. teaches a novel electronic program guide (EPG) based method and system that provides viewer/user groups with an improved program recommendation feature for predicting programs that are likely to be of interest. The patent application does not teach about recommending television programs utilizing the internet video context by using the metadata of internet videos and electronic programme guide
US2003208755A to Zimmerman teaches a method and system for providing conversational recommendations while viewing television programs. The patent application does not teach about recommending television programs utilizing the internet video context by using the metadata of internet videos and electronic programme guide
Hessey et al. in “How can recommendations be presented to TV viewers?” teaches about testing the presentation of recommended items to viewers in a variety of ways to establish best and worst features, and to inform user interface design decisions of future IPTV recommendations services.
Cesar et al. in “Usages of the Secondary Screen in an Interactive Television Environment: Control, Enrich, Share, and Transfer Television Content” teaches about a number of techniques and services around a unifying concept, the secondary screen.
Jaaskelainen in “Strategic Questions in the Development of Interactive Television Programs” teaches about identifying strategy for developing interactive television programs.
Nathan et al. in “CollaboraTV: making television viewing social again” teach about a system called CollaboraTV which supports the communal viewing experience through a month-long field study.
Cesar in “Social Sharing of Television Content: An Architecture” teaches about an architecture that enhances this social link by supporting micro-personal recommendation messages of television content.
Hyoseop et al. in “Personalized digital TV content recommendation with integration of user behavior profiling and multimodal content rating” teaches about an embedded system that aims at digital TV content recommendation based on descriptive metadata collected from versatile sources.
Chang et al. in “Devising Video Distribution Strategies via the Internet: Focusing on Economic Properties of Video Products” teach about linking economic properties of video products to strategies that can be used by Internet-based video distributors.
Klippgen et al. in “The Use of Metadata for the Rendering of Personalized Video Delivery” teach about investigating techniques for personalizing information delivery based on metadata associated with diverse information units including video.
The above mentioned prior arts fail to disclose an efficient method and system for recommending related television programs while viewing video on internet using context of said video. The prior arts also fail to disclose about a method and system which could utilize the video context by using the metadata of video and electronic programme guide for facilitating seamless integration of internet and television.
Thus, in the light of the above mentioned background art, it is evident that, there is a long felt need for such a solution that can provide an effective method and system for recommending related television programs while viewing video on internet using context of said video. There is also a need for such a solution which could utilize the video context by using the metadata of video on internet and electronic programme guide to suggest the closely related television programs, while viewing video on internet.